Keep Holding On
by Christal-R
Summary: It is every girl’s worst nightmare to become pregnant at such a young age. Unfortunately for Kelly, this particular fate has bestowed. When all is becoming hopeless, a certain someone comes to her rescue. Evan/Kelly.


**Keep Holding On**

**A/N: Back with a new story! Let me know what you think.**

**This pairing****was inspired by ****Kasey and Kylie. They found the pairing together in the roleplaying forums...and after seeing the graphics they make of them, I thought they look cute together lol. Hopefully this new fanfic will do justice for the pairing, hehe.**

**I'll get around with updating my other fics at some point. I just need to learn how to organize more of my time (stop procrastinating) with college lol. I haven't left them, don't worry :D**

**Well anyways, happy reading!  
**

**Synopsis**: It is every girl's worst nightmare to become pregnant at such a young age. Unfortunately for Kelly, this particular fate has bestowed. When all is becoming hopeless, a certain someone comes to her rescue…**Evan/Kelly**. This pairing will be known as Evelly, 'kay? :)

x-x-x

Chapter One: Every Girl's Worst Nightmare

"_Candice…I'm scared."_

"_I know you are sweetie. It's going to be alright." Candice rubbed the blonde girl's shoulder to relieve some tension but it didn't help much._

_Kelly refused to believe it though. Not that she would ever accuse of her best friend to be lying. It just sounded too good to be true. The only how she'd believe it was until she knew the truth. Until then, she would have to go with the speculation that had been swirling in her mind for days now. _

"_I wish I could believe that," Kelly said, forcing out a fake chuckle. She stared down at her feet as she swung them._

"_Hey, listen to me." Candice clasped her hands around Kelly's. "It's going to be fine. I promise." _

"_But what if…" Kelly was going to finish but hesitated. It was as if it would become a curse if she spoke of this possible nightmare._

_Knowing what she was going to say, Candice spoke for her. "Then I'll stand by you."_

_Kelly's eyes become glazed with tears. "How did I become so lucky to have a best friend like you? I tend to wonder about that sometimes."_

_The raven haired teenager giggled. "It's what best friends do. They stick by each other no matter what. Just remember, no matter what…I'll never leave you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise," Candice assured her. "So…are you ready to do this?"_

_Kelly exhaled to calm herself and nodded. "It's now or never. I have to know."_

_She turned to focus on the paper bag sitting on top of the dressing table. She bought a particular item earlier this morning at the pharmacy. It had been a really awkward visit for her since it involved buying something that she would never dreamt of taking. Never had she thought that she would end up in this predicament. _

"_I'll be right here, waiting." Candice said. _

_Kelly nodded and exhaled a breath again. "Okay…here goes."_

_She stood up from the bed and grabbed the paper bag. She stole a look at Candice who gave her a nod in return. _

_Candice watched her as Kelly disappeared into the bathroom. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands in prayer. "Please God, don't let it be true."_

_All she had to do was to wait…and to hope that all would be well. _

_Soon enough, the door creaked open and her head jerked upward and immediately turned to see Kelly coming out._

"…_So?" Candice was anxious to hear the news._

_Kelly just stood there in silence. Suddenly, her hand was shaking whilst holding the doorknob. Then her lips started to tremble. _

_Candice paled. "Oh no…" _

_She sat up quickly and gathered her fragile friend in her arms for comfort as Kelly cried._

x-x-x-x-x

**Two weeks later.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…_

The beeping sound had stopped when a hand slammed onto the button of the alarm clock. A groan was made from under the under the sheets and soon a head popped out from them.

The sixteen year old boy looked over to see the time. It was 6:00 a.m on the dot.

He groaned and pulled the sheet over his head and went back to sleep.

"EVAN!" the voice sounded from downstairs. "GET UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

"Next half hour mom," he said in his sleep.

It was just a shame that he couldn't get back to dreamland as his mother called again. "EVAN MATTHEW BOURNE!"

"Alright, alright!" He said as if to make the surrender. He sat from the bed at last. "I'm up. Geez..."

Evan rubbed his eyes before he got up from the bed and head out into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, he went down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning," said Evan as he entered.

His older Simon brother looked up from the magazine. "Ahh, I see the zombie has woken from the dead." Most of the time, he would drive Evan off the wall in any given opportunity. Evan guessed that it was probably one of his favorite hobbies. Possibly the most annoying one at that.

Evan turned to him with a glare whilst his brother smirked in return.

"Good morning sweetheart," said Mrs. Bourne. "You better eat up before it gets cold."

Evan sat down in his seat and started to take some pancakes, his absolute favorite. He plopped five of them into his plate and poured syrup over them.

"Five pancakes…seriously?"

Evan tried his best not to punch his own brother. "Is there a problem Simon?" Evan said, a bit annoyed.

"Well normally you would take three….unless you're trying to get fat in one day. His brother smirked. "That's good."

"Oh Simon, stop teasing your brother." Mrs. Bourne told firmly.

"What? I'm just saying that the kid here needs to fatten up a little bit. Brothers should look after each other, you know?"

"Yeah when the sky is falling," Evan muttered.

"Oh honey, have you heard from Kofi yet?"

"Uh yeah I did. His flight apparently got delayed. But he sent me a text last night. So he's back now."

"That's good to hear that he got back safe and sound," Mrs. Bourne said. "Tell him hi for me."

"Sure will," said Evan. He finished his breakfast in six minutes. He stood up from his seat and grabbed the dishes.

"Breakfast was great mom," Evan said as he brought the dishes into the sink.

"What the?!" Simon stared at Evan with shock. He was the first at the table and Evan still finished before him! "How did you…"

Evan held a boyish grin. "What can I say? No one can make them good like mom can. Well, I'm off."

"Alright honey, have a good day." Mrs. Bourne said.

"Try not to get into trouble," Simon said in a sing song tone.

"Whatever," Evan said with a roll of the eyes. He grabbed his skates and his school bag and marched out to the door. Once outside, he was greeted by his pet Labrador retriever, Bo.

"Hiya boy!" Evan said and petted him. "I gotta go to school now…." Then he sighed. "I can't believe summer is over..."

Summer had surely flown by quickly. Where had the time gone, he wondered. He wished it was the start of summer all over again.

Especially now since he was feeling a little nervous.

Today was not just ordinary first day of school. Today marked the first day of his senior year. He would have to think of going to a college pretty soon and start to think about what he wanted to do after high school. Just the thought of it was intimidating to him. Never had he thought of finishing high school so soon.

It was scary also to think that it would be the last time that he would hang out with his buddies in the arcade or the court to play some basketball.

He placed his bag down and went to put on his skates. "You know Bo…it's going to be crazy this year," Evan spoke. "The workload, basketball practice…my sleeping pattern is going to be messed up, that's for sure. I heard a lot of seniors say that it's going to be quite an adventure that no one will ever forget. I guess it's my turn to experience it, right?"

Bo barked. Evan nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah…" Soon he finished strapping his skates on and put on the helmet and pads for the knees and elbows. He shoved his shoes into the bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll see you later Bo."

He rolled away on his skates along the pavement. The early morning breeze swept across his face as he picked up speed; his worries about the day ahead of him had been forgotten, for the moment.

x-x-x-x-x

_On my way to school now. _

_I'll see you there,_

_C._

Kelly was reading a text message that her best friend sent her this morning. He closed the flip of her cell phone and shoved it into her school bag. She sighed as she walked her way to school. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts surrounding one horrifying nightmare that she couldn't erase.

How she wished that she could turn back time….then she wouldn't be in this sticky situation.

So far she had the worst morning. Besides the fact that she was keeping a secret from her parents, they, unbeknownst to them, were making her feel guilty.

She could recall the conversation she overheard just before left the house. It was truly heartfelt, she nearly cried.

"_Oh honey I can't believe our daughter is growing up! Soon enough she'll get into college…"_

_"Yes. She's thinking about going to EKU. It's something there that she wanted to do…psychology I believe."_

_"Ah yes, that's right. I can see her doing something like that. You know, she loves to help people and make a difference in their lives."_

"_Very true. Though I wish she would consider taking a college that's close to home, you know?"_

"_Oh Ellen, you can't be expected her to be around us all the time. She needs to fly out of the nest and find her own path. We need to be more supportive of her in anything she wants to do."_

"_You're right Henry. We should be. I'm just…a little scared for her, that's all."_

_"I know. I'm a little scared for her myself. But she's a strong, mature young lady. She's able to look after herself._

"_Yes she can. I'm so proud of her."_

_"Me too, my dear. Me too."_

She wondered how she managed to get out of the house without breaking down in tears. Her parents were so excited for her to finish high school and start a new life, while she couldn't get herself to share that same happiness with them.

How could she be, knowing that her secret could change everything? Maybe even inverse their belief in her and lost their respect altogether?

It was simply too much for her to risk.

Kelly wiped a tear from her cheek and sniffled. "They can't know about this," she told herself. She looked down and inadvertently pressed her hands gently against her stomach. "They can't know that I'm pregnant."

x-x-x-x-x

Sorry if it sucks. I had to get it done before inspiration fades.

Let me know if it's worth continuing or not. Thanks much!


End file.
